Two Worlds Collide
by x-Dreaming-x
Summary: A makeover changed everything. Now that the new and improved Bella Swan is in School, will Edward and Bella's relationship finally blossom? Can Edward show Bella his feelings for her are real or will she think he's shallow? Read and find out! AH
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Hope you like my new story. This is my second Fan Fic and I hope you like it.

Summery: Bella and Edward live in two seperate worlds. What happens when the two world's collide? Can a makeover change everything? Can Edward show Bella the real guy behind the face? Maybe a bit OOC. AH. ExB, JxA, EmxR (Not talking about literal worlds crashing.)

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I'm just using the Characters.

Hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella POV**

Time has passed unbelievably slowly over my first two years of High School.

I've never really been popular at all. To be honest, I'm an all-round geek. I love to stay in and read on a Saturday night, I'm certainly not one for parties. Getting drunk and hooking up with someone is not my idea of fun. That's for people like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory; I swear they'll both be alcoholics when they're older or even prostitutes. It wouldn't surprise me.

Even though I'm quite modest, I have to say that I definitely have some brains in me. I get A's in all of my classes, no wait, most of my classes. I'm only just passing gym with a C. Sport is definitely not my strong point. I think that exercise is the worst way to pass the time. There are so many more fulfilling things you could be doing with your time. Who would choose to get all hot and sweaty in a smelly gym? I know I wouldn't. I quite like to run though, just to clear my head. I don't go very often as I usually find something to trip over. Last time I went on a run I ended up with a sprained ankle. I'm a born klutz, if I'm not on my ass 10 times a day; I'm gripping onto someone next to me for dear life. That's the reason why I'm so rubbish at gym, but by now the girls have just learnt to keep out of my way for their own safety.

I have no fashion sense at all. I love to wear t-shirts and jeans. I'd prefer to be comfy than glamorous, much to my best friend Alice's dismay. She lives to shop, anything less than designer is worthless. She used to love to shop for me, but I hardly ever wore anything she got me so she gave up. It was a waste of money, someone who would enjoy those clothes could have worn them. Anyway, back to Alice, she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, even though she's tiny. At 4, 10 she looks all innocent and fragile but believe me, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, just ask Emily Smith. I can't remember the exact story but I think Emily called Alice "Short Ass" which Alice didn't like at all, so she had her in a head lock until Emily apologised. That taught everyone not to mess with Alice Brandon. Apart from her anger issues she's a really nice person. We've been best friends since we were little, I seriously don't know what I'd do without her.

I'm not by anyone's standard pretty. I'm extremely plain. My hair is wavy and I just let it hang down in a mess. Alice calls it the 'Messy look' but to be honest I can't do any other look. I have to wear glasses when I'm reading too. That just adds to the whole geek look.

It's now the last day of my sophomore year of High School and nothing's changed in my life. I continue to be ignored by everyone, like I'm invisible. Well, not entirely invisible, they suddenly see me when they need a new target to pick on. I try my hardest to ignore them but sometimes it's impossible. But I'm not one to just let them walk all over me like I'm a door mat. I stick up for myself.

As I was walking to biology I encountered Jessica and Lauren with their group of wannabe Barbie's.

"Eww..." Lauren wrinkled her nose and made a disgusted face. "What are you wearing Bella? Don't you think it's time to get some new clothes? I don't think I've ever seen you in anything remotely fashionable." She stuck her newly constructed nose into the air and crossed her arms. The dolls behind her were giggling at the so not hilarious joke.

"You know what Lauren?" The smirk on her face vanished as she realised I was about to defend myself. "Instead of whatever plastic surgery you were planning next, you should really get a glass bellybutton, that way if you stick your head any further up your ass, you can look out and see what the rest of the world is doing." With that I turned around and walked to Biology.

I faintly heard a chuckle from behind me as I walked down the hall. I chose to ignore it though. It was the last day and I wanted it to go as fast as possible.

I was a couple of minutes early for Biology so I sat in my normal seat with my head resting on my arms. Urgh... why do I let what those girls say get to me?

I felt someone stand in front of me, he cleared his throat and said "Bella?" I knew the voice instantly.

Edward Cullen.

I've never met anyone so perfect. He had all the girls in school swooning over him, they'd even made up the nickname Edward 'The Sex God' Cullen. It's true though, he really is a Sex God. His piercing green eyes make my knees go weak, my chocolate brown ones are nothing compared to his. Oh and don't even get me started on how perfect his hair is. It's a wonderful shade of bronze and it always has a messy look to it, like he's just woken up. He probably styles it that way though. I mentioned that he's a jock, so naturally he would have a muscular body. Once I caught a glimpse of him coming out of the swimming pool and he looked like heaven. I forgot I was walking beside the pool so I suddenly got pulled out of my trace by me ending up in the pool... Fully clothed.

You can easily see why all the girls are in love with him.

"Hmmm...?" I answered, still with my head resting on the table. If I looked up now, he would know that I was upset. Plus, I would blush bright red at the sight of him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Don't worry about what those girls said. They have nothing better to do than pick on people who are different to them." The sound of his voice was comforting. Edward sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm not bothered." I lied while sitting up straight to look at him.

"I know you are." He said with a knowing smile. I shook my head and glared at him. Even though he was gorgeous, he could be a dick sometimes. I didn't want him knowing that I was upset. He could use it against me. "Fine, don't admit it. I just wanted to tell you that that was a hell of a comeback." He was smiling at me with this crooked grin that he always wore. I loved it. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

Although I've got a huge crush on him, I don't let it show. Can you imagine the fun Jessica and Lauren would have if they found out?

I suddenly realised I had been staring into his eyes now for a little too long. "Thanks."

He took his seat behind me and for the rest of the lesson I couldn't help but think about him.

When the bell rang for lunch a quickly packed away my things, I was meeting Alice for lunch and she hated me being late.

Edward was standing in front of my deck looking at me. "Have a good summer Bella." He just smiled at me and walked out of class. I think he wanted to say more to me but his friends were waiting outside for him.

I sighed and walked down the corridor to meet Alice. I still got a few whispers and giggles as I walked but by now, I've learnt to ignore them.

As I walked down the hall on my way to English, I heard two boys laughing. I immediately recognised one of the voices, it was Edward.

Not wanting to intrude on their privacy I chose to ignore their conversation.

Well, I was going to, until I heard my name.

"So, why were you talking to Bella Swan, man?" Jasper Hale, Edwards closest friend said to him.

"You didn't hear her comeback for Lauren, you would of congratulated her too." He chuckled at the memory. He has such a cute laugh.

"Yeah, she does come up with some good ones." I heard Jasper give a long pause before continuing. "Ed, do you... are you... do ya' like Bella Swan?"

Edward snorted. "No way man! What gave you that idea?"

"It's just that, sometimes, you look at her like... I dunno. Just forget I said anything."

"Jazz? People like Bella and people like me don't mix. We're in two separate worlds. Nothing could ever happen." My heart felt like it had broken. "Plus, why would I ever be interested in Bella Swan?" If I thought his last sentence had broken my heart, it was now literally shattered.

I couldn't help it, tears spilled from my eyes and I ran down the hall, past Edward and Jasper.

**Edward POV**

_Shit!_

I saw Bella run straight past me and Jazz. She'd heard the whole conversation.

Bella was upset. No, she was more than upset. I never meant for her to hear that, it was a complete pack of lies.

A part of me was happy that my words had that effect on her, but the bigger part of me (MUCH bigger) was appalled. I was disgusted in myself for making tears stream down her beautiful face.

It's been two years.

It's been two long years since I'd first seen Bella and it's never gotten any easier.

She was the only thing that made High school remotely bearable.

Bella is ... different. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing. She's a breath of fresh air in the polluted atmosphere of my life. You never know what to expect from her.

I don't really talk to her though. I really want to; I'm just building up the confidence to.

It's easy to get with a girl when you know there's no feelings involved, but as soon as emotions get in the way, that's when I'm out.

Plus, my friends definitely wouldn't approve. She's not exactly the most popular girl in the school. Her interests are completely different from everyone else's. I've never seen her at any of the school parties, and she's kind of nerdy looking, not that I mind. To be honest she's precisely the kind of girl that guys like me avoid. She's smart, talented and I think she's absolutely beautiful. I can't help but feel drawn to her.

I'm on the basketball team; I'm expected to be dating a cheerleader, not a no-one. But to me, Bella is definitely not a no-one, she's THE One. The person I think about when my mind wonders, the person I who makes my week just by smiling, the only person who has ever been able to touch my heart.

She's the girl of my dreams.

Unfortunately, that's where she'll stay, in my dreams. I'll never be worth of an angel like her.

I knew eventually I would have to try, just so I would never have to wonder what could have been. If she were to reject me (Which is highly possible) I would have closure. All I want is for her to be happy, even if that is with someone else.

And now... I have no chance. I desperately wanted to be strong enough to break away from the High School stereotypes we live in.

It's been torture for me to be so close to her all these years and not be able to touch her or tell the world that I really liked her.

I wanted to touch her.

No.

I needed to touch her.

Not in a hormone-crazed-teenage-boy way, but in a way I can't describe.

It's exactly like in the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. In their first meeting, you know, when they talk in a sonnet:  
'Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'

Just like Romeo, all I needed to do is to touch her hand, and it would be enough.

Bella is my Juliet, without the death and raging families of course.

Romeo was strong enough. He knowingly went against his friends and family for the love of Juliet. He was a stronger man than maybe I'll ever be.

And Juliet, she fought against her family for the love of Romeo. As long as Romeo was by her side, she knew it would be okay.

I know that they weren't okay in the end as they both died, but do you see my point?

And now, I don't think we'll ever get that whirlwind romance because I doubt she would ever even let me look at her again after what I said. I know it wasn't much but, she _is_ a girl and you know what they're like. I wish she knew what I was really thinking. Who the real me is.

I'll never be enough for her though. She's too perfect.

Not all I said was a lie; we do live in two separate worlds.

**Bella POV**

I was a mixture of angry and hurt.

I was hurt because the boy I really liked had actually professed his dislike of me. I knew that he didn't like me that way but to hear it come from his mouth was torture.

I had no idea why I was an angry; I guess that when I get upset it sort of comes out of me, like a defence mechanism.

As I walked down the hall I noticed Edward leaning against his locker, he looked to be deep in thought. I glanced in Edward's direction. He was looking at me, staring in fact. I couldn't recognise his expression. It definitely wasn't hate, although, I wasn't really an expert on Edwards facial expressions. He looked like he wanted to say something.

I quickly glanced down at the floor again. It seemed that all I did nowadays is stare at the floor. I could feel Edward's eyes burn a hole in my back, I was determined though, I was determined not to turn around and look into his eyes.

I was near my truck now, only a few more steps and I'll be out of this hell for the summer.

I got into my truck and willingly turned the ignition to hear my baby roar.

_Forget about it Bella. Edward will forget about you over the summer. And you'll forget about him. He doesn't like you, he never will._

I just kept repeating those words to myself as I drove. I turned around for the last time before summer to look again at his perfect face. He was still looking intently at me. This time, I recognised the expression immediately. He was sorry, pleading with me to forgive him. If only it were that simple.

I sighed and turned back around to make my way home. I'm too stubborn to forget about this but I'll get over him. Hopefully.

Two years of unrequited love will be over.

I didn't drive immediately home, I went no-where in particular. I just wanted to clear my head of any thoughts of Edward Cullen.

He would never like me anyway. I'm completely average; there is nothing special about me at all. Plus I always see that bitch Lauren on his arm.

I decided that I'm going to move on and give some other guys a chance. I know that Eric Yorkie has been flirting with me all year; I have no idea why though. Maybe I should give him a chance.

I caught a glance at my reflection in my rear-view mirror. Urgh... how hideous am I? I look like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Before I even think about going out on a date with someone I need to clean up my act.

I need to sort out my hair.

I need to get some make-up skills.

I need a new wardrobe.

I need confidence.

I need... Alice.

I quickly got out my phone and started to dial Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Alice?" All I heard was squealing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm guna make you a new woman Bella! It's going to be so much fun!" She has a weird ability to predict the future. I didn't even have to tell her my plan. "I haven't had a chance to play Bella-Barbie in sooooo long and now I've got a whole summer of it! I'll be over your house in 10 minutes to plan." She sounded so excited.

"Okay, Alice. You can't go overboard on this though, got that?" I was not looking forward to this summer at all. I'd finally got Alice to calm down on the whole dress up thing over the past few years.

"Okay, Okay. See you in a few." She then hung up.

I quickly drove home to await the shopaholic that is Alice.

It turns out that she couldn't even wait the whole 10 minutes because when I got home she was there, waiting for me.

Alice was sitting on the hood of her car literally bouncing with excitement.

She skipped behind me into my house rambling on about our new plans.

"Okay Bella, I'm thinking about a simple and casual look for you. We'll have to go shopping for clothes and make-up, making sure we get everything. Oh I know the best mascara for you..." Alice started to ramble on about anything and everything.

I was not looking forward to this summer at all. I want to do this though, I want a new me, even if that means Alice's energized help. I've finally got Alice to calm down on the whole dress up thing over the past few years.

But now it seems I've released the beast again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave me a Review to let me know what you thought.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Love you Allie and Jaz! (I Know, Ironic!) ;)

:~:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, Just a quick A/N before you begin.

I know that some people who are reading this are Jasper fans, I am too!!!  
If he came across as not very nice in the last Chapter, that was not intentional. He was simply asking if Edward liked Bella. He never said that he would have a problem with it ;)

Jasper's true colours will shine out in this Chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined at me.

"I don't know Alice."

After a month of Bella Barbie, I was starting to feel beautiful on the inside because to be honest, on the outside I looked HOT. My hair was now cut in a way that perfectly frames my face. Alice found some serum which makes my hair look glossy and my curls are fully under control. This stuff is absolute magic!

Much to Alice's happiness, I no longer wear glasses; Alice had somehow convinced me to wear contacts. Although, she did give in and bought me a few pairs of funky designer glasses.

I don't think I recognise anything in my wardrobe. Alice has completely revamped it. I didn't really mind that part, she didn't go too crazy. It wasn't like she made an entirely new Bella. All clothes were me, just more stylish.

I now know how to do my make-up too. I'm really proud of myself for that. I don't go over the top, I can do simple make-up, so it just enhances my natural beauty (Alice's words, not mine.).

I've been going through my mental list of things to be done.

New hair. Check.

New Wardrobe. Check.

Make-up skills. Check.

Confidence. Check.

Well, I'll still have to work on the confidence issue but I definitely feel way better about myself. Quite an improvement.

All I need to do now is show people the new me.

Over the summer I couldn't help but think about Edward sometimes. I've been trying desperately to get over him, and now, I think I have. It might be due to the fact that I haven't seen him for over a month because I have a feeling that as soon as I looking those emeralds eyes of his, my will power will crumble.

I keep telling myself that I didn't do all of this for him.

That is how I got to my current situation. Alice was trying to set me up on a blind double date.

Jasper Hale had asked her out on a date a few of weeks ago, and they've been seeing each other since. They're a really cute couple. Jasper seems really nice. He's polite, well-mannered and interesting, not at all what I expected him to be like. Plus, I can see in the way he looks at Alice that he really cares for her. There's no-one better for her.

He was the first person from our school (except Alice) to see the new me. I have to say that I loved the expression on his face when he first saw me. Firstly, he was confused, then shocked and then he full on beamed. It's safe to say that he was pleasantly surprised.

"Come on Bella. Jasper says that this guy is really nice. We're just going to the movies. Just give the guy a chance." She used her puppy dog eyes on me. She knows I can't say no when she does that.

"Urgh... You're the devil in disguise, Alice. Okay, I'll go."

"Yay! The movie starts at half 7, so the guys are picking us up at 7 here. I'm coming at 4 to get ready with you. It should give us enough time."

"I don't know Alice, 3 hours may not be enough time." I said sarcastically down the phone to Alice.

"You're right Bella. I'll be there at 3." She then hung up the phone. Urgh... an extra hour of Bella Barbie.

***

As promised, Alice arrived at my house at 3 o'clock, fully equipped with her make-up bag and overnight suitcase. Earlier she had invited herself to sleep over, not that my dad minded, he loved Alice.

"Okay, let's get started." She bustled into my house and told me to get showered.

Because we had 4 hours to get ready, she took her time with me. It was just pro-longing the torture.

After she'd done my make-up and hair it was half past 6. We'd eaten an hour ago, I ordered a pizza and we ate while made ourselves beautiful. Multi-tasking is what girls do best.

Alice put me in a beautiful casual dress. It was checked with a trail of purple. I wasn't worried about showing too much skin as it only came down to about mid-thigh. The front buttoned up and came into a rounded neck line which showed a healthy amount od cleaverage.. A cute dress which was casual but elegant at the same time, exactlt my type of fashion. Alice sure does know how to dress me.

She was wearing jeggings **(A/N: for those who don't know, they are leggings that look like jeans.)** with a long fitted grey shirt. Her bag was green so she wore a matching bow clip in her hair. I have to say, she looks gorgeous, I don't know if Jasper will be able to keep his hands off her.

We touched up our make-up slightly and made ourselves look presentable. I then heard a knock on the door.

Alice rushed to answer it and I was behind her, not bothering to rush at all.

"Hi guys." Alice said as she walked outside and kissed Jasper. I just waved instead of actually saying anything.

"Hey girls, you both look amazing. This is Mike, he's new in town." Mike walked towards me and smiled. He was kind of cute I guess, although he's not exactly what I'd call handsome.

We got into Jasper's car and drove to the movie theatre. Alice and Jasper rode in the front holding hands while Mike and I were in the back. There was an awkward silence between us as we sat there. He just kept looking at me every so often in wonder. After a couple of minutes he decided to say "Bella, I just have to say... You look hot!"

I didn't know what to say to that so I just did what I do best, I blushed. Now he was just staring at me. He wasn't staring at my face either. God, some boys are such perverts.

To break the awkward silence and to pull him out of his trance I said "So urm... Mike, where did you move here from?" That seemed to work, his eyes popped up and onto my face.

"Well, I've moved around a lot over the years but I came here from California. I wasn't too happy about moving here, I mean, it's cold and wet. But it looks like I've found something interesting in this town." He raised his eye brows as if to make a suggestion. I shiver ran down my spine at his intentions.

I felt like I was going to be sick then and there. It wasn't even 10 minutes into the date and I wanted to go home.

"Guys we're here." Jasper said from the driver's seat. He got out and walked around to open Alice's door for her. Awww... such a gentleman. Mike just got out and walked towards the pavement. I reluctantly got out and walked to join him.

He put his hand on the bottom of my back; I skilfully manoeuvred my way out from underneath his touch.

While the guys lined up to get the tickets Alice and I went to the toilets.

As soon as we were through the doors I grabbed Alice's arm.

"How could you set me up with him?" She just looked confused.

"What's wrong with him? He seems nice so far." She was trying to reason with me. Great.

"That's because you and Jasper have been in your own little world and haven't noticed. In the car on the way here, he couldn't take his eyes off of my chest."

"Urgh... creep. Sorry Bella, I honestly thought he was nice. Jasper did too. I'll clue him in though, don't worry. We won't leave you two alone." We then walked back out after we'd applied more lip-gloss. Mine is strawberry flavour.

We found the boys; they had bought some sweets, popcorn and drinks. Alice reached up on her tip-toes and whispered something to Jasper. I watched his eyes widen and for a moment they filled with anger. This was odd to see in Jasper's features as he always seems to calm and collected. He looked straight at Mike, who was again staring at my chest. Jasper then turned to me, my expression was one which screamed out 'Help Me'. He seemed to get it as he cleared his throat loudly and Mike looked up at him.

The look on Jasper's face was that of anger and restraint. "Dude, you better point your eyes in a different direction before I kick your ass. Bella deserves more than that."

Being an only child, I've never had a brother. I was beginning to see Jasper as the brother figure in my life. After all, he had just promised to kick a guys ass for looking at my boobs, defending my honour, isn't that what big brothers do?

Mike looked like a little boy who had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Good, serves him right, I doubt he'll be looking at me at all tonight. I didn't mind though, I don't want to be on this date with a perv like him.

"Sorry Bella." He mumbled and gave me my movie ticket.

As we went to line up to get into the movie, I saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at me from across the room.

Just as I'd predicted, my will crumbled.

**Edward's POV**

Oh no. I've got a date with Lauren tonight. She guilted me into taking her out.

I was in the mall on Wednesday and I bumped into her and Jessica. She looked kind of upset and she told me that it was because I hadn't asked her on a date yet. I wasn't planning on it either. But then she started crying.

I'm going to let you guys in on a secret: Crying girls scare me. I don't know what it is but the fact that some girls can just turn on the waterworks at any time is a scary. Lauren has the ability to do that.

Her crying is what got me here in the first place; she wouldn't stop until I agreed to the movies tonight.

I picked her up and the whole car ride here she kept rambling on about something. I would just nod occasionally and pretend to listen.

When we reached the movie theatre, she grabbed my hand. Her hands were all clammy and it didn't seem to fit my hand at all.

"Eddie, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec." She kissed me on the cheek, I flinched away from it but she didn't seem to notice.

This was a horrible date. How the hell did I get dragged into this? Oh yeah, her crying.

I wish it was Bella here with me instead of Lauren. I highly doubt that I could ever get bored of Bella's company. She seems so unpredictable.

A flash of mahogany brought me out of my Bella fantasies. My eyes searched the room to find the source.

There must a God.

My prayers were answered.

It was at that precise moment that I saw the most beautiful creature in the world. My mouth hung open as I saw her across the room. I must of looked like a complete idiot.

How she's changed.

She looked exactly the same as I remembered, but at the same time, she looked completely different.

Her hair was still the rich shade of mahogany and it framed her face perfectly. Glasses no longer hid her eyes from the rest of the world; people were now free to see the perfection that is her deep chocolaty brown eyes.

Alice must have gotten to her closet. Her dress was stylish and casual. It emphasises all of her perfect curves. God, you wouldn't believe how much I wished she was my date for tonight.

Bella's eyes suddenly shot to mine. I must have looked like a total idiot standing there, mouth open and eyes wide. She just gave me a glare and turned back around. She said something to a blonde haired boy who must have been her date; he seems like such an ass-hole.

What have I done to make Bella look at me like that? Oh yes, she overheard me and Jaz talking.

This guy put his arm around her shoulders which she seemed quite uncomfortable with. Anger pulsed inside me. I didn't like to see someone touching Bella like that.

Lauren came back and grabbed hold of my hand again. I shook her off.

I then noticed that Bella was on a double date with Alice and Jasper. It didn't look like she was enjoying this date at all. I couldn't help but feel joyful about this.

"Hey Lauren, Jasper is over there, let go say hi."

She just huffed and walked behind me. I couldn't stop staring at Bella. She's mesmerising.

"Bella? Is that you?" Lauren gasped loudly as Bella turned around to look at her.

"Yep." At Lauren she didn't smile either. It didn't take a genius to know that Bella didn't like Lauren.

"Well, haven't you changed?" She crossed her arms and looked her up and down with a disapproving look on her face.

"Yes, I have." I think Bella wanted out of this conversation.

"Well if you think a new look is just going to change how people see you, you're wrong." Lauren was obviously threatened by the new Bella. If I was a girl, I would be too.

"I wasn't planning on making people see me differently; I was just looking for a change." She shrugged.

"Yeah whatever... no look can change who you are on the inside Bella, a GEEK." She spat out the last word, which was totally uncalled for.

Bella looked upset but quickly composed herself. "Well, Lauren, you really should be telling yourself that because no matter how much make-up you slap on your face, it'll never change what you really are, and that's a bitch!"

I saw tears fill Bella's eyes as she turned round and jogged out of the theatre. Alice was straight behind her calling her name. The blonde guy Bella was with looked baffled, and Jasper looked worried.

I turned to Lauren; she had a smug expression on her face.

"That was totally uncalled for Lauren! How dare you speak to Bella like that! She did nothing wrong, and you just verbally attacked her." I was fuming.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? No-body looks at my Eddie like that and gets away with it."

"Let's get something's straight right now shall we? Firstly, Bella can look at me anyway she wants and can get away with it. Secondly, I am not _yours _and I never will be. I didn't even want to come on this date in the first place. And Lastly, I'm called _Edward_!"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears now, but I don't care. I'm not scared of them anymore. She ran into the nearest bathroom.

Jasper mumbled something about Alice and then ran out of the theatre, which left just me and the blonde guy.

He put his hand out for me to shake and said "Hey, I'm Mike Newton." I just stared at his hand until he got the picture. He pulled it back and ran it through his hair, obviously uncomfortable.

That was my chance to show Bella I like her and now, I've lost the chance thanks to Lauren.

I walked outside and to my car. She can make her own way home. It's more than she deserves.

**Bella POV**

Why do I let what she says get to me?

I ran outside before I burst into angry tears. She was such a bitch. I hadn't done anything to her!

Alice came after me and sat down with me on the pavement while I cried. A couple of minutes later, Jasper joined us too.

"Bells, don't feel too bad, she's just jealous of you. You're way more beautiful than her and she can't take it. She's afraid that when you go back to school, you'll take all of the attention off of her. Plus you're a nice person and she's not." Jasper tried to comfort me. "If it helps, she got what she deserved. You should have heard what Edward said to her when you guys left."

I lifted my head up to look at Jasper. "What did he say?"

"Well, first off, he had a go at her for treating you like shit for no reason. Then she said something about not liking the way you look at him. Next he told her that you can look at him anyway you like and he told her he's not hers and that he didn't even want to go on a date with her anyway." My heart swelled.

"Really? He said all those things to Lauren?" Jasper nodded. A smile grew on my face.

"Oh yeah, and she called him Eddie too, big mistake." I laughed at that, everyone knew he detested the name Eddie.

"Do you think we could go home now Alice? I don't really feel up for a movie now."

"Of course Honey, do you think we should go in and tell Mike?" She looked reluctant.

"Nah... He'll guess when we don't come back." I shrugged and we walked towards Jasper's car.

I don't think I'm over Edward just yet. Just as I predicted, all my feelings came rushing back as soon as I looked into those bright green eyes.

He seemed interested in me, at least a little bit. But how do I know if it's because he actually likes me or because he thinks I'm hot now?

I won't show him my feelings at all. If he just wants to be friends then I'm happy with that, but anything more and I'd have to be sure about him. It was only a month ago that he said how much he didn't like me.

Ah well, I'll just have to see how it plays out.

* * *

Okay so... What did you guys think?

If you have any questions dont hesitate to ask.

Review Please!

Love you Allie and Jazz

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, I'm updating quite quickly as I'd already written this Chapter, I'm halfway through the next Chapter so it should be up sometime this week.**

**Sorry I'm taking a while with my Chapter for "You give me something", Its halfway done and I'm working on it now. You should see a bit of drama, hopefully.**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 3 – The First Day**

**Bella POV**

I haven't seen Edward or Lauren since that Saturday. I haven't really had the nerve to go out and show off the new me. No matter how often Alice begs, I always make up an excuse. But really, can you blame me? The first time I went on a proper date as the new me and what happens, I get verbally attacked by Lauren. I didn't mind cutting my date short though, it was quite lucky that Lauren turned up when she did. Mike was really starting to creep me out.

Mike somehow managed to get hold of my mobile number. Now he keeps texting me and ringing me all of the time. It's getting very annoying, not to mention obsessive. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into my own personal stalker. It's a good job I've got the Chief of Police for a father.

It was now the day I'd been dreading. School was hard for me when I was a geek, but I had no idea what would be install for me now that I've changed. Will people treat me differently? Will they all act like Lauren did?

Alice came over in the morning to play Bella-Barbie before school. I wanted to dress casual today, just in a t-shirt and jeans but, with Alice that wasn't possible. Surprisingly, what she dressed me in was comfortable; I had some form fitting dark jeans on with a simple white camisole. As it's usually cold and wet in Forks I also wore a light green long cardigan. I looked casual but stylish at the same time. My hair was in its usual natural state, which to my surprise was quite good.

I'm ready. Well, as ready as I'll ever be.

As I walked towards the door ready to leave, Charlie called out "Don't worry Bells. Everything will be fine. If not, Alice could definitely take them."

"Okay, thanks Dad. See you later."

I walked to my truck without falling once; maybe the new Bella is more coordinated.

I put on my Debussy CD to calm me down, it worked a little bit. I was getting nearer and nearer the school with each second. I hope Alice is there.

I could almost smell the excitement radiating off of all the students. I wanted to come when the parking lot wasn't very full, to avoid stares and whispers. But with my luck, most of the school were there already.

I pulled into a space as near to the entrance as I could find. Unfortunately, that wasn't anywhere near.

I turned off the engine and sat there for a couple of minutes. How was I going to face everyone?

I was pulled out of my trance by Jasper knocking on the window. Which was seriously unexpected, I jumped a mile!

"Hey Bella, come on." I gave Jasper a pleading look that said 'Please don't make me go out there'. He simply ignored it and opened my door. "It's better to get this over with. Believe me."

"What would you know about this?" I refused to move.

"The whole school seems to now know that I'm dating Alice. And as you know Alice is ... Different. When I walked out from my car this morning, I got a whole lot of whispering and funny looks. Just like you're probably going to get. But, to be honest, I don't care. I love Alice and I don't care who knows it. Well, I haven't really told her yet, so I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself until I tell her." He held out his hand for me to take it and help me out of the car.

"Okay okay, let's do this." We were halfway between my car and the entrance to the school when it started. I saw looks of shock across many people's faces. I heard whispers too, some were hard to hear and some were so loud it seemed that they wanted me to hear them.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring squeeze, it wasn't romantic or anything, it was sort of brotherly. I was really beginning to love Jasper. He knew exactly what to do to calm me down.

I tried desperately not to listen to the comments as I made my way to registration, but sometimes it was hard. They all had mixed opinions. Some had the same opinion as Lauren (Mostly girls), some couldn't believe how hot I look now and some just chose to ignore me still. It was the best response I could hope for, I think.

I walked into Reg to find Alice already bouncing about in her seat and calling me over. I ignored the looks I got off people as I walked past. Tyler Crowley whistled at me and said "Looking good Bella."

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice was looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jasper was a big help earlier, he's a keeper." She sighed and looked into space lovingly.

"I know, I really like him Bella. I have no idea why we didn't go out sooner. He said that he's always had a crush on me but never had the confidence to ask. Bella... I think I'm in love with him. I don't know if he feels the same though." She seemed quite sad at that, which was totally unalice-like.

I didn't want to tell her what Jasper told me, he'd told me in confidence and I wasn't going to betray his trust. "Don't worry Alice, give it time." She nodded but she still looked a little glum. "By the way, I've seen the way you look at each other; you're both head over heels." I know I said I wasn't going to say anything but, I had to give her something to go on. She smiled at this and seemed much happier.

"So... How was this morning, you know, _the great unveiling_?" I laughed.

"Well, there were many whispers and stares. It's way less attention than I was expecting, not that I'm complaining. The less attention I get the better." Tyler turned around and winked at me. I cringed which Alice noticed.

She laughed. "Looks like you're going have the whole male population of Forks drooling over you. I'm quite proud of myself."

This year we get to choose two subjects we wish to study in more detail. I chose English and Biology. I love English and I find Biology very interesting. Call me a geek, but I love it.

As I was walking on my way to first lesson I saw something that made me cringe. At the end of the hall there was a sandy haired boy by his locker, he was looking around him.

Damn, he can't see me! He'll try and ask me on another date. Urgh... He's looking this way.

I reached out and grabbed a boys shirt, pulling him in front of me. Still clutching this man's shirt, I peaked around him to see if Mike was looking. Suddenly, the boy I was holding on to turned around and he pried my hands off of his shirt and held them. I was so embarrassed that I looked down and mumbled sorry. I heard him laugh; it was a familiar laugh that I knew at once.

"Hiding from someone?" I looked up into his eyes as he spoke. I immediately felt as though I would fall over if he wasn't holding me up with his hands.

"Mike." I leaned around Edward to see where he was. He was still at his locker. Phew...

"Oh yeah, you're right to hide. I tried to speak to him this morning and he totally blew me off. He mumbled something about finding the hot girl. I'm guessing that's you then." I just nodded.

"He keeps trying to talk to me. Some boys just don't get it." He laughed at this; he gave me a crooked smile before saying. "Yes, some boys never give up." His face suddenly became serious. I felt a hidden meaning behind his words; I didn't dwell on it though.

"Bella, can I apologise for the other week? I'm sorry about the way Lauren treated you, that was way out of line. I know that you haven't done this to make yourself popular, you hate attention. I just wanted to say sorry, but it does seem that you were pleased your date got cut short."

"Why are you apologising? You've done nothing wrong, it's that Bitch Lauren who upset me. I'm over it now anyway." I shrugged. "And from what I hear, you stood up for me after I left, Thank you for doing that."

It was his turn to shrug. "It was nothing. And, I was having an even worse time with Lauren, this gave me an excuse to cut it short, so I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Was it really that bad on your date?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! She tricked me into it with tears which I can never say no to. And then on the actual date I didn't listen to a word she was saying, she just kept going on and on, I didn't even try to keep up. Seeing you was the highlight of my date." He smiled at me and blushed slightly.

Wait a minute... Edward Cullen blushed? Wasn't that meant to be my job?

"So how horrible was your date with Mike?"

"Well, let's just say that I doubt he would be able to tell the colour of my eyes. He could probably recall other areas quite well though." His laugh was strained, I could tell that he wasn't at all happy with where Mike's eyes were. I looked past Edward again to check the status of Mike.

Crap, he's heading this way!

Edward must have seen me tense up because he whispered in my ear "Trust me."

He pushed me up against the wall so that his body completely covered mine. He dipped his head so that our faces were centimetres apart. To anyone but ourselves it would look as if we were making out. He was so close to me that I could get intoxicated by his sweet smell. We stood like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, mine were dull in comparison. But that didn't stop him gaze effortlessly into my eyes.

Edward still had hold of my hands and his thumb started to rub circles into my skin. I hadn't realised it until now but where our hands touched, there was electricity flowing between us. It wasn't uncomfortable, no, far from it; it felt as if that is where our skin was always meant to be, like it had finally found its home.

His eyes darted from mine to my lips; Edward leaned in slowly and took a deep breath.

I knew then that he was going to kiss me. I didn't want to stop it but I knew I had to. I didn't want to be the girl who fools around with a boy who has no feelings for her. I couldn't help it though; I started to mimic his actions.

When our lips were only millimetres apart, we heard the bell go which signalled the start of first lesson. I pulled away and cleared my throat. "Urm... I think Mike's gone." He took a step back and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Can I walk you to your first class?" He looked kind of hopeful.

"Yeah, I've got English. Won't you be late for your lesson?"

He shook his head before saying "No, I've got music so it doesn't matter if I'm late." Edward gestured with his hand for us to walk. I should have guessed that he was a gentleman.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the English classroom. We stopped at the door and I looked inside to see if the teacher was there yet, she wasn't. I looked up to Edward, willing him to say something.

"Did you pick Biology as well as English?" I nodded, how did he know that? "Good, we'll be in the same class again. Mrs Smith is coming, you'd best go in. See you later." He seemed reluctant to leave; I didn't want him to either.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." I walked into the classroom and as usual, I was alone.

***

This morning has gone exceptionally slowly. I don't think I've ever had so much attention in my life. As soon as I stepped into the English classroom, everyone looked at me.

All through the morning I've gotten dirty looks off girls and winks and smiles off of boys.

Unluckily, Mike was in two of my lessons. I didn't have Edward to hide behind then. He tried to talk to me but I either pretended not to hear him or I made an excuse that led me to leave him.

Boys I'd known for 2 years now suddenly started talking to me. Many asked me out, some just complimented me.

I was glad to hear the Bell for lunch; I rushed out of the classroom to avoid any hormone crazed boys.

As I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, Lauren and her crew of Barbie's stepped in front of me.

"So Bella, it looks like you've become popular very quickly. Not that I'm surprised. I knew that this was what you wanted." She had a nasty smirk on her face.

"Like I told you before Lauren, I don't want to attention, I just wanted a change." I shrugged and tried to walk past her, she stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"I really doubt that. The girls seemed impressed with your like sudden burst of popularity, so they asked me to offer you a place on the cheerleading team." The girls behind her looked hopeful but she seemed to be reluctant to say anything.

"Thanks but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me." I tried to push past again, but was blocked.

"Why the hell not?" She looked quite angry but relieved at the same time. The dolls behind her looked confused.

"Well, firstly, I'm a klutz; I can barely walk in a straight line, so there's no way I would be able to do a summersault. Secondly, I'm not friends with anyone on the team. And lastly, I don't want to." Lauren seemed stunned; I took the opportunity in my stride by pushing past her and making my way to the cafeteria.

I walked in and immediately saw Alice jumping up and down calling me over. Jasper was next to her, trying to calm her down, naturally it wasn't working. I then heard a booming laugh coming from the table too. I realised then that they were sitting with Emmett Cullen; he's a junior too and Edwards older brother. Their parents adopted both of them. He was sitting there looking intently at Alice and laughing at her energy. Sitting next to him was his long-term girlfriend Rosalie Hale. She happened to be the twin sister of Jasper. They looked alike with the same colour hair and eyes.

When I reached the table I was enveloped in a huge bone-crushing hug. "Ahh... I can't breathe." The humongous arms then loosened and I was placed back on the floor.

"Sorry. I'm Emmett, but you probably already know that. It's great to finally talk to you. Alice has been telling me some really funny stories about you." Oh No! What had Alice decided to tell them? I peaked around Emmett and gave Alice an accusing look. She was giggling and held up her hands. She'll pay for this.

I smiled at him and said "Well, I've got some pretty embarrassing stories of Alice too." I gave Alice an evil smirk her face fell and she started to violently shake her head. I started laughing and winked at her.

"Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie. Sorry about Emmett, sometimes he doesn't know his strength." I laughed and sad down next to her.

That was the best lunch time I think I've ever had. Emmett is hilarious. Rosalie is lovely. Jasper and Alice are well... Jasper and Alice. I expected to see Edward, but he never showed. He usually sits with Jasper, I don't know why today was any different. Maybe it was because I was here.

All through lunch I couldn't help but feel excited about next lesson. Biology with Edward. I couldn't stop but worry about why he wasn't at lunch. Did he see me sitting at the table and decide to sit somewhere else? He could have just not been hungry, that's entirely possible.

I felt extremely nervous as I walked to Mr Banner's classroom. The bell sounded as I reached the door.

I looked around the classroom hoping to see a pair of familiar green eyes. Unfortunately, my eyes were met with a pair of excited blue ones. Mike was one of the few people early for this lesson.

I slowly walked over to my seat began to doodle on a piece of paper in front of me. I heard the chair next to me move and was silently praying that Mike hadn't chosen to be my lab partner this year. I don't think I would be able to cope with the constant staring.

I shut my eyes tight desperately hoping Mike wasn't next to me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when I heard the chuckle I'd been dreaming of all day.

"Hoping you weren't stuck with Mike for the rest of the year?" I opened my eyes to look at him, he was smiling at me.

"Hoping, Praying, Wishing, Craving..." He smiled at this.

"Do you mind if I'm your partner this year?" His eyes shifted from mine to his hands. Edward was slightly shaking and he was fidgeting.

"I don't mind at all. Where were you at Lunch, don't you normally eat with Jasper?" This was a question that had been playing on my mind.

"I was in the music room; I like to play during Lunch. Did you sit with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie?" He'd stopped fidgeting now, getting comfortable with our conversation.

I nodded. "Emmett is going to need some getting used to though; he's like the male version of Alice. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know. It looks like you've taken popularity in your stride Bella." I noticed that we were sitting closer together now, I didn't mind.

I groaned. "Urgh... I don't want to be popular, I was happy with the amount of attention I got last year. I even got asked to be on the cheerleading team by Lauren herself." His eyes widened at this.

"Wow, Lauren asked you herself? What is the world coming to? You didn't say yes did you? Because you as a cheerleader would be disastrous."

I pretended to look hurt. "What don't you think I could do it?" I knew that I would be catastrophic but I wanted to tease him a little bit.

"No, No, No Bella! That's not what I meant at all. It's just that you find it hard to walk across a flat surface without falling, I don't think that cheerleading would be one of your many talents." I still feigned a look of hurt. "I'm sorry Bella, are you mad?" He was looking at me with worrying eyes. Edward actually thought he had upset me. He's so cute.

"I was just teasing you. I know I could never do it. Plus I don't think that I could work the cheerleader outfit." I crinkled my nose thinking about the short skirt and tank top.

"Oh Bella, I can speak for the entire male population of Forks when I say, you would look so gorgeous in that outfit, way better than anyone does now. I'm on the football team and I defiantly wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game if you were on the sidelines." We moved closer still. I felt myself blushing at his words.

"Urm... Thanks."

"Bella—" He was cut off by Mr Banner walking into the classroom and shouting for quiet.

"Hello everyone, for people who don't know, I'm Mr Banner. All of you have chosen Biology to study in more detail, I'm glad to see many of you." He looked at me and Edward when he said this. "This year we are going to study..." He started to talk about what we will be doing this year. I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was the gorgeous boy sitting next to me. My eyes kept flickering to Edward; I noticed that he was staring at me too.

We didn't get to talk anymore in this lesson; Mr. Banner had successfully kept talking throughout the whole hour. I said goodbye to Edward before I left but I really wanted to talk to him more.

What was Edward going to say before Mr Banner cut him off? I really wanted to know.

***

I didn't see Edward again that day which was a disappointment to say the least.

"Bella!" Alice came running up to me after school. She had text me earlier telling me to wait for her before I went home. "How did today go?"

"It was... different, but good." I smiled at her.

She gave me a knowing smile. "It'll probably get a lot better." She winked before running off to meet Jasper.

* * *

**Hiya, Hope I didnt dissapoint.**

**For all the Jasper fans out there, I put in some Jazzy stuff for you, I know you love him! And I put a lil bit of Emmett in here too, for Blondette1. lol**

**Hope guys liked it.**

**"You Give Me Something" Chapter up soon.**

**Love you Allie and Jazz**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm so sorry for not updateing sooner, I've just started school again and I'm working alot more lately. I just need to get into a routine and I'll update once a week.

I was intending for this chapter to be much longer but it would of taken me ages. So I just put up to where I've gotten so far. Its just a filler really.

Thanks so much for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

The whispers and stares faded as the week progressed. I felt as though my life was getting back to normal.

Edward and I are getting along well, seeing as we've had Biology together every day. I'm starting to feel really comfortable with him, I see as more of a person than a Sex God now. But this isn't helping at all with me trying to get over him.

I can't be sure but I think he's been flirting with me, I don't know whether that's just his nature or if I'm reading the signs wrong. But I know that he didn't like me before and if he does like me now, it would only be for my looks. That would just be shallow.

I sat with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett everyday at lunch. They're all really kind and we've quickly became good friends. In fact, this Saturday they had insisted on us going out for the day on a shopping trip.

It was now Friday lunch time and we were at our usual table discussing our trip for tomorrow.

"So I'll be at your house at ten to nine, is that okay?" Alice asked me.

"Nine? Do the shops even open then?" That's too early to get up.

"Of course Bella!" She shook her head and made a face which clearly stated 'Duh'. "I've made a mental list of what we need to buy, anything you want to add to it?" She asked politely, I shook my head. It's best to not get in the way of Alice shopping.

"We'll meet Rose, Em and Jasper at the Mall. Shall I invite Edward?" She enquired to Jasper.

Jasper looked at me with a smile and said "Yeah, I think he'd like that. Bella, you're in Edward's lesson next, why don't you ask him?" He cocked his head to the side as he waited for my reply.

"Okay, I will." I was glad that they wanted Edward there. I won't be a full on fifth wheel.

I heard the Bell go and I got up to go to Biology. I was half way there when I though I heard my name being called. I looked around to see Edward running towards me urging me to wait. As he was jogging his hair bounced up and down with him, God how I love his hair. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam around the rest of his body; it amazed me how he could look so damned sexy in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I quickly averted my eyes so it wouldn't look to him like I was checking him out.

"Hi." He sounded out of breath.

"Hey." I smiled at him and continued to walk down the hall towards Biology. "Oh Edward, before I forget, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are all going shopping tomorrow, do you want to come? It's okay if you don't want—" I was cut off by Edward.

"Bella I would love to. I'm a little worried about shopping with Alice though, Jasper has told me how crazy she gets."

I chuckled. "Oh believe me, she's a lean mean shopping machine! But hopefully she'll tone down the crazy for tomorrow. It's doubtful though."

"I'll just have to stick with you then." He said sweetly. By this time we were in Biology.

Biology passed extremely slowly, all I could do was think about the green eyed Adonis sitting only inches away from me. I could feel the tension in the air.

Jessica Stanley kept giving me death glares from her seat as well. What did I ever do to her? Maybe it was the fact that I was sitting next to Edward. It was no secret that she was in love with him, she's openly come on to him plenty of times. It's a mystery to me when he turns her down. I mean, she's pretty and kind of nice, I'm surprised he hasn't gone on a date with her.

I turned to look at Edward, expecting him to have his head down doing his work, but I realised that he was staring at me. Our eyes met for a moment before I turned away and blushed. I could still feel his eye on me and it was like I could sense his smile. This made me blush more.

I swear that I was bright red for the whole of the lesson, sneakily glancing at Edward every now and again.

Before I knew it the bell was going, I didn't want to leave Edward's side. I stayed in my seat longer than necessary so that I was one of the last ones left. I noticed that Edward had packed up his things and was waiting for me.

"What time are we meeting at the mall?" He asked as I stood up grabbing my bag.

"Well believe it or not Alice wants us to meet at nine."

"NINE? Are you serious? Are the shops even open then?" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief. I had to laugh at this.

"That was exactly my reaction. Apparently, they are open then... Who knew?" I shrugged. "I think tomorrow is more of a day out with friends rather than a serious shopping trip, although, every trip to the mall is a serious shopping trip for Alice." I couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

"Ahh well. I'll see you tomorrow morning Bella, bright and early!" With that he walked off towards his next lesson.

A day out with Edward Cullen, I hope I don't mess this up too badly. This is my chance to show Edward the real me.

***

The next morning I couldn't for the life of me decide what to wear. I wanted to be casual yet comfortable. Obviously I'd been shopping before with Alice but never with Edward or the rest of the gang, so I had no idea what to expect.

I stood in front of my wardrobe in just my bra and panties. Half of my clothes were on the bed and strewn across my room.

After 10 minutes of staring into my half empty wardrobe, I finally decided on a grey t-shirt with the words 'short and fun' written colourfully across it. I wore it with my faded jeans and pink converse. I also slipped on my multi-coloured bangles so I've "Accessorised" as Alice calls it. **(Outfit on Profile)**

After doing my hair and make-up I was finally ready. Alice would be here in exactly 3 minutes. I grabbed my purse and waited patiently for Alice to arrive. She was never late so I wouldn't have to wait too long.

I heard my front door go and Alice call out "Bella! You better be ready!" I laughed and ran into the hallway to meet her.

"Of course I'm ready Al."

She stood back to take a look at me. Starting with my head, her eyes scrolled down my body. I was extremely nervous as to her reaction, I have no idea why. She seemed to approve as she was nodding. That was until she reached my shoes. "Urgh... Converse, Bella really?" She looked at me with her arms crossed while pleading with me. "Why don't you wear those nice silver heals we got last week? They would go perfectly." I walked past her rolling my eyes ignoring her. "Please Bella?" She used her puppy dog eyes with me.

"Alice, those eyes don't work anymore on me. And no, I'm not walking around the mall all day in heals. I want to be comfortable." I locked up the front door as Alice pouted.

I took my time to see what she was wearing then; compared to her I was so underdressed. Alice had a pink blouse and three quarter jeans on. She looked like she'd just stepped off a catwalk. Well, it wasn't really a surprise; she always looks like she'd just stepped off a catwalk.

We both hopped into Alice's Porsche and made our way to the mall. It would only be a 20 minute journey with Alice driving. I swear, if I didn't already think she was crazy, her driving would defiantly make up my mind.

"Oh my God, Bella! You will never guess what happened last night. I would of rang you to tell you when I got in but I thought that you wouldn't appreciate that much seeing at it was 11pm. You're always moody when I wake you up. We're going to have to work on that by the way."

"Just tell me what happened Allie." I said impatiently.

"Jasper told me he loved me!" She was bouncing around in her seat.

"He finally told you? I'm so happy for you guys." I was genuinely happy, albeit a little jealous.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" She pouted at me.

"He may have mentioned it, but he also told me not to tell you. He wanted to tell you himself, looks like he did last night. You did tell him you loved him back didn't you?"

She looked shocked at this and said "Of course I did, I knew from the moment I saw Jazz that we were meant for each other, I was just waiting for him to realise it." She seemed quite proud of herself.

Alice usually had these dreams where she would 'see the future' as she calls it. She saw me break my arm in the second grade, she saw when we were going to have a pop quiz in History, she sees a lot of things. But she never told me about the dream of her and Jasper together.

"How come you never told me that you knew?"

"The future can always change, Bella. I decided to just let nature take its course and not interfere." She shrugged. I had to agree with her on that.

After another 5 minutes of driving we drove into the mall parking lot. It was quite filled even though it was only 9 in the morning, I was quite surprised.

I got out of the car and looked over towards the entrance to see everyone waiting for us. Alice sprinted off to Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett were having "a moment" it was really sweet. I got a pang of jealousy as I watched the two couples; I wanted to have what they had.

I sighed and looked over towards Edward; he was standing there smiling at me. I involuntary smiled back at him. It looked like we were stuck together today and I couldn't be more happy about it.

* * *

**I promice to update next week. Don't forget to review please.**

**Hi Allie n Jazzy Fin!**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been a little out of it lately. I've been such a busy bee... Between work, coursework, school and exams, there doesnt leave me much time for writing.**_

_**Hope you guys Enjoy this Chapter...**_

_

* * *

_

_Previously..._

_Bella POV_

_I sighed and looked over towards Edward; he was standing there smiling at me. I involuntary smiled back at him. It looked like we were stuck together today and I couldn't be more happy about it._

___

**Edward POV**

"I can't believe Alice has us up before 10 am on a Saturday." I grumbled as I stumbled into the kitchen to grab a pop tart before heading out.

"Boys? What are you doing up? It's not even 9 am." Mom asked from the coffee table.

"Jasper's girlfriend Alice has us up at the butt crack of dawn to go shopping." Emmett said as he came into the kitchen wearing his 'Hulk' t-shirt. It's weird how much he loves that thing.

"Emmett don't use that sort of language." Mom scolded Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh, she constantly has to remind him about his language. "I think it's excellent that you two aren't wasting the whole day away in bed. I swear if it wasn't your love for food Emmett, I wouldn't be able to get you up in the morning."

The word 'food' brought Emmett back into reality as he realised he hadn't eaten this morning. He went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of slices of leftover pizza which he'd saved especially to eat for breakfast this morning. I have no idea how he managed to save it though, he's usually like a Hoover, vacuuming up all of the food he see's.

"Hey Eddie. You take your car and I'll take the jeep. You've gotta pick up Jasper and I'm picking up Rosie."

"Em, if we're going to the same house why do we need two cars?"

Emmett grabbed hold of my shoulder in a brotherly way and said "Well Eddie, Rosie and I need our own boyfriend/girlfriend time. That means no single brothers listening in. You wouldn't understand." He winked at me. Urgh... I don't even want to know what goes on in his jeep.

We both walked out to our cars, the crisp air woke me up a bit. It only took 5 minutes to drive to the Hale household, I honked my horn as we pulled up outside. Emmett being the gentleman he is got out to wait for Rosalie at the door. She emerged from the house two minutes later looking as glamorous as always. I couldn't tell you exactly what she was wearing because I don't speak fashion but I could definitely tell it was designer, Rosalie doesn't do anything halfway.

Jasper then came out of the house and dodged the lovebirds that were now making out. He came and got into my car through the passenger door. "Hey man, ready for today?"

"Not in the slightest." I shook my head. I was excited for today of course; I was going to see Bella.

"It'll be fine man, I'll rein Alice in." I nodded at him as we left his street. He suddenly turned to me with a huge smile on his face. "She loves me!"

"What are you on about?" I had a pretty good idea though.

"Alice loves me. We told each other last night." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well it's about time; you've loved her for years." I used to see him gazing at her when he thought no-one was looking. It was obvious for years, well to me anyway.

"I know but this time she's actually mine, and I'm hers. As sappy as it sounds, we gave our hearts to each other. Wait, how did you know that I was in love with her?" He looked confused now. I just laughed at his expression, so clueless.

"Come on, since the beginning of High School you've stared at her any chance you got. Oh and don't think I don't know about all the anonymous valentines cards you gave her." Jasper actually blushed at this. "I was waiting for you to build up the courage to ask her out. I guess it took a while. If I'd of said anything you'd of denied it anyway." We were pulling into the mall parking lot by now, with Emmett and Rosalie no-where to be found.

"Thanks man. Oh and for what it's worth, I think Bella likes you too." He just winked at me and hopped out of the car. I'm sure my face showed bewilderment. How did he know? I guess I was more obvious than I planned too. I'll have to talk to Jazz about it later.

Emmett pulled up next to me as I got out of my car. "Damn it Em, you could have scratched her!"

"Calm down Eddiekins, I would never hurt your baby." Emmett said with a smile, he always made fun of how attached I was to my car, he was right though, she was my baby. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. When I first got her I loved her so much that I even named her. Her name is Summer Breeze. It just seemed to fit.

"Oh yeah... What about the time you threw a football and smashed the wing mirror? Or the time you shut the door too hard and smashed the glass? And the ti—" He cut me off.

"I meant that I would never hurt her_ intentionally_, they were all accidents." I just shrugged.

We made our way over to the entrance to wait for Bella and Alice. We were a bit early. Emmett and Rosalie wondered off into their own little world, oblivious to others around them. I couldn't help but envy what they had. I have no doubt in my mind that they're soul mates, when you look at their relationship it's hard to believe that there isn't a perfect someone out there for everyone. I wish I have what they do.

I spotted a yellow Porsche come speeding into the parking lot, I only knew one person in forks who owned a car like that. Alice jumped out of her car and sprinted towards Jasper. I'm truly happy for my best friend; he's found his perfect match. They're complete polar opposites, but they somehow fit together.

My mind suddenly registered the beautiful creature walking towards me. She looks amazing. Her t-shirt was form fitting and hugged her breast's nicely (I'm no pervert but its hard not to notice.) I could tell these clothes were the ones she wants to wear, not what Alice had forced on her. This was the real Bella's style. (Outfit still on profile.)

I looked around at my coupled up friends and stared at Bella with a smile on my face. It looked like we were stuck together today and I couldn't be more happy about it.

She walked towards me and shyly ducked her head. "Hi." Bella looked up at me through her lashes.

"Hey, you look stunning today." I was trying to hold her gaze, but I was unsuccessful. She just blushed and stared intently at the floor.

"Thanks, Alice tried to get me into heals, but that was not going to happen." She laughed then; Bella had such an adorable laugh.

"Good thinking." I nodded.

"Hey guys," Alice came over to us with Jasper tailing behind. Rosalie and Emmett broke out from their little world and came over too. "Now, here's the plan. We'll split up into boys and girls, go shopping, meet up for lunch and the rest of the day is spent however you want it." I saw Bella give a sign of relief, hopefully I'll convince Bella to hang out with me this afternoon.

"Okay girls, let's shop!" Alice said with so much enthusiasm. She grabbed hold of Bella's arm and raced into the Mall, Rosalie walked behind them laughing.

I turned towards the guys; I could tell they were hoping to spend the whole day with their other half.

"Come on... Let's go into all the gaming shops and try out all the latest games. That should be fun." They both mumbled their agreement and we set off around the mall.

Seven shops later and we were at the food court waiting for the girls. We never actually got around to buying any of the games we tried out because we got kicked out of every shop we went into. Emmett would make a show if he won and similarly if he lost. He was so loud that they security had to ask him to leave. I had to admit it was funny that he couldn't keep his victory dance to a minimum.

We were all looking around to try and spot the girls. In the corner of my eye something caught my attention. I girl carrying way too many bags had tripped and fallen on the floor. It took me a second to realise who it was, the girl was Bella. Alice and Rose were next to her howling with laughter. I ran straight over to her, she looked to helpless sitting on the cold tiled floor underneath shed loads of bags. How much did she actually buy!? There must of been about 15 bags and I'm guessing they were all for her. I promptly held out my hand for her to take, she smiled and accepted it, I felt a tingling in my palm as they touched, sort of like electricity flowing through us. Once she was up I picked up many of her bags leaving her with only 5. That should be enough for her to handle.

"Edward, I can carry my own bags." She moaned next to me as I walked over to where the gang stood.

"I know you can but I don't want to risk you falling over again, and with the weight of these, you definitely would be." I chuckled as she scowled next to me.

"I didn't want to buy all this stuff, the shopping Nazi made me. She doesn't take no for an answer." Ahh... That explains it.

"So did you have a good time with the girls?" I asked trying to be polite.

She shrugged. "As good as shopping can be I suppose." We met the group and decided to just buy some pizza for all of us to share.

"So what you all doing this afternoon?" Bella asked the table. (A/N Not literally the table.)

"I don't really know yet. What about we play a game?" Emmett got an evil glint in his eye as he said this.

"What type of game?"Bella said wearily.

"Well we'll split up into groups, whichever group successfully gets the most phone numbers off the opposite sex wins." Sounded simple enough, or as my friend the Meerkat would say 'Simples'. (A/N sorry if you don't know that, maybe it's just on British adverts? Let me know if you're American)

Everyone agreed to play the game but Bella looked a little reluctant.

"Okay the teams are: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward." We all nodded, I went to stand next to Bella, who was still looking nervous. "Okay we've got two hours then we'll meet back up here to collect the scores." Emmett seemed to be very serious. "Okay... Ready... Set... GO!" As soon as he shouted 'Go' he grabbed Rosalie around the waist and hauled her across his shoulders. He then ran out of the food court shouting about how he's going to win. We were all laughing as we watched them. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they jogged out too, leaving just me and Bella.

I turned towards her nervously, "So... let's get this game started." She giggled and looked up at me, her beautiful chocolate eyes gleaming. "Bella, could I please have your number?" She looked at me curiously. "What? It's a start right."

"It definitely is..." She got a notebook out of her back and wrote down her number. "Here you go."

I looked down at the note. There was a heart next to Bella's name; I was definitely going to be keeping this for a very long time.

* * *

**_Sorry, I didn't want to end there but I had to, otherwise It would of been too big of a chapter and it would of taken me ages to post._**

**_Thanks for reading, please Review._**

**_Charlie xxx_**


End file.
